jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce
Jaws, also nicknamed by the Amity Island locals as "The Trouble" is a large man-eating Great White Shark that terrorized the island and serves as the main antagonist in the film. and kills Quint.]] History Though it's origins remains unknown, Jaws arrived in Amity Island's waters and claimed it's first victim, Christine Watkins, while she was skinny dipping in the night and dragged her underwater. Shortly after reporting her disappearance, Police Chief Brody and Deputy Hendricks soon discovered Watkins' remains in the beach of Amity Island and tried to close the beaches after the coroner ruled her death as a shark attack. But Mayor Larry Vaughan denies it was a shark attack, fearing that reports of a shark attack will ruin the summer tourist season, the town's primary source of income. Jaws' presence in Amity's waters soon became known to the local after it claimed it's second victim, Alex Kintner, while he was swimming in the beach. A bounty was put on Jaws and soon every fishermen on the island began to hunt down Jaws. Marine biologist Matt Hooper was called in to examine Watkins' body and was able to verify it was a shark attack. A fishermen catch a shark but it was the wrong one so Hooper wants to prove to the mayor and the chief by cutting it open there were no bodies in the shark. so they team up with a grizzled shark hunter Quint and go on a fishing journey. They lure the shark in with chum quint puts bait on a line and he see's it being taken by the shark so he gets ready to catch him but he goes under the boat. They tie a line to a barrel and shoot the shark with a harpoon and a barrel is attached to the shark the barrel is meant to keep the shark from diving underneath the water away from the team's sight but he goes down and he goes down with 2 barrels and 3. They send Hooper in a shark cage to inject poison into the sharks body but the shark bumps into the cage and knocks the spear from his hand the shark rips the cage apart Hooper gets out and the shark gets stuck on the cage, they real in the cage and they think he's dead, the shark jumps on the boat and kills quint the chief throws a oxygen tank in the sharks mouth and blows the shark up. After all the ruckus Hooper surfaces from the water and the folks get on floating the barrels kick themselves back to the beaches of amity Island. The end. History Based on eye witness accounts during the infamous first "Amity Incident", a tremendous great white shark was purportedly deemed responsible for an onslaught of attacks during the summer of 1974. This particular incantation of the shark was depicted in the film Jaws released in 1975. In addition, there were slightly similar looking designed sharks depicted in follow up sequels (J2, J3D, and JTR respectively). However, the shark design as depicted in Jaws, is by far the most respected variant among aficionados of the film franchise. Interestingly, it has never been agreed upon as to the official name the shark should be called. Casual fans of the film franchise in general tend to call the shark "JAWS", which is actually something of a misnomer considering there were different sizes and shapes of sharks featured in each of the four films in the franchise. Because the shark was originally called "Bruce" by film crew members in reference to Steven Spielberg''s lawyer, Bruce Raynor, knowledgable fin fans tend to prefer using this as an official moniker. Appearance Because the shark depicted in ''Jaws did not appear to look like a standard typical Great White shark, it has been suggested that this shark was in fact a mutated beast rather than a genetically perfect Great White shark specimen. This would also account for its maniacal personality and traits depicted in the film in so far as outward rogue behavior. In Jaws, Bruce was destroyed by a compressed air tank during a sea battle led by APD chief Brody, Oceanographer Hooper, and Sea captain Quint. In reality, no evidence of the shark's remains have ever been found and this particular shark has yet to be seen again. A hollow, static copy of "Bruce" from the film was discovered in a junkyard years later, and is in essence a fourth "Bruce" pulled from molds for the mechanical shark used in the production of the film.'' Serious fans of the film have christened this rare find, "Junkyard Bruce", or JYB. List of victims *Christine Watkins. *Alex Kintner. *An estuary victim (name unknown). *Ben Gardner *Pippet (possibly) *Quint. Trivia *The American Film Institute ranked Jaws, credited as '"The Shark"''' as the eighteenth best villain in American film history in their list of the 100 greatest heroes and villains. Shark Production jaws-bruce.jpg 1280-1 logo copy.jpg 7153 press07-001.jpg 2006ModelCollection040JawsModel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Jaws Category:The sharks from jaws Category:Killer sharks Category:Giant sharks Category:Sharks Category:Males